


all that you are is all that I'll ever need

by bigstarkenergy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Sappy, Superhusbands, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, basically they're really in love and everything is good and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers announced their engagement on Good Morning America through Tony Stark’s previous secretary now CEO, Pepper Potts. And over this past weekend, I got the chance to sit down with them both, to visit their home and attend their gala, all to write this article about the most powerful couple in the world.(Or, the fic in which Tony and Steve get married.)





	all that you are is all that I'll ever need

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers announced their engagement on Good Morning America through Tony Stark’s previous secretary now CEO, Pepper Potts. And over this past weekend, I got the chance to sit down with them both, to visit their home and attend their gala, all to write this article about the most powerful couple in the world.

It takes two weeks to officially meet the couple, and when I do, it’s in passing. Mr. Stark has an event to go to, a new showing of an invention, and so I show up at the airport to meet them both before Stark sets off for Washington.

When I arrive, my photographer seems to confuse and bewilder Captain Rogers, and he pulls his fiance aside to whisper a few concerns to him.

"I still don't understand why they-" Steve Rogers shoots me a nervous look, that all American purity showing through. "why they want to know _everything_."

His fiance, the ever charismatic Tony Stark shoots me a look and a wink, then leans up against Captain Rogers to press a kiss to his cheek. "Relax, darling," he says, drawing the syllables out. And even from my position a good 7 feet away, I can see the way they melt into each other, how Rogers practically leans into the touch, his shoulders slumping slightly.

It's odd to see, Tony Stark, notorious playboy, normally photographed with a couple of runway ready, bikini clad playboy models, kissing Captain America on the cheek.

The photographer besides me snaps dozens of pictures, and Stark notices, pulling his fiance so that they're facing away from us. I can't exactly make out what they're saying, but it's a lot of hushed whispers and small smiles from them both. Finally, Mr. Stark pulls away and smiles at his fiance, walking briskly over to shake my hand and introduce himself, his eyes brown and vibrant, warm and inviting.

Rogers follows him to the car, and before Stark steps into the sleek, elegant black car, he presses a kiss to Rogers lips and grabs his ass for good measure. Then, the billionaire slips into the car and off it goes, an engineering marvel, remotely driven.

"Sorry about that-" Steve Rogers says, as he watches his fiance drive away, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck, "Tony's, well, Tony's-" he seems to fumble for his words and I fill in the blank for him.

"Eccentric," I finish, and Rogers nods, looking sheepish and grateful.

"Yeah," he says, considering it, "yeah, that's one word for him." He smiles then, and I might expect shame or some lingering embarrassment, but instead of both, I find wonder in his tone. It's sweet to see, especially with their stark differences.

Over the course of the weekend, it makes a recurrence, each time one of them is mentioned, a small smile crosses over their faces, almost involuntarily, as if they're savoring a memory none of us will ever have privy to.

Looking back, I have a clear answer to the question Steve Rogers had asked, _I don't understand why they want to know everything?_ They being the press, the country, the world.

Of course, one of the most obvious answers is who Captain America is getting married to. Stark has been a household name for centuries, appearing on dozens of magazines, awards, news reels. Tony Stark is easily _the_ most recognizable public figure in the world, and all of his life, from his birth, to the death of his parents, to his kidnapping, was highly publicized, broadcasted across news stations all around the world.

But also, in a more sentimental tone, as I've mentioned previously, Stark is a beacon for change. I remember my mom sitting at our kitchen table, shaking her head at a clip of a young Tony Stark walking through party crowds, glasses in hand, women draped over his arms.

"Mama," I had asked, "why's he do that?"

In return, she shot me one of the saddest smiles I'd ever seen her have. Her next words were chosen carefully, slowly. I'll never forget them.

"Honey," she started, "He's confused. Such a lost boy, I worry. Who's taking care of him? Not those girls." And then she looked at me, taking my small jaw in her hand. "Jesse, that boy has lost more than we will ever know, and he did it all while the whole world was watching. He's...he's figuring things out, I think."

"Figuring what out?"

She gave me a soft look, shaking her head. "How to live. How to be more than what his father did."

And with that, she sent me off to take out the garbage and wash my hands before dinner. My mother never did stop holding out hope for Tony Stark, even as she lie on her deathbed. We both watched his news conference from her hospital room, Stark’s arm in a sling, cheeseburger in hand, as he bared his soul to the world.

"See?" she had said, turning to look at me. "People are always more than you think they are. Remember that, Jesse."

She didn't live long enough to see Tony Stark carry a nuke through a hole in space, or to see him be pronounced dead only to make a triumphant return, but I know if she had, she would have smiled and shook her head, almost as proud of his accomplishments as mine.

I hear her voice, sometimes, and it's especially clear now, as Steve Rogers guides me to a different car, and opens the door for me before getting in the driver's seat.

_"There are two kinds. Those who carry their hearts on their sleeves, and those who hide them behind layers of armor. But both kinds still have hearts, Jesse."_

Rogers and Stark are an obvious example of my mother's words. Rogers does his best to answer every question, despite his qualms. He leans forward, he smiles, he contemplates before answering, and every word is earnest and genuine. Stark, on the other hand, is all glib smiles and jokes, evading my questions with effortless ease. By the time I've realized he hasn't answered a single question, it's been forty minutes and he's managed to cover an array of subjects, from his fellow avengers to the ludicrousy of the wage gap.

Either way, despite their differences, the effect they have on each other is clear as day. When Stark enters the room, most people stand up, their backs straighten, and their hands shake. He is, after all, the second most wealthy man in the world, outranked by King T'Challa, whom he is regularly photographed with, along with Shuri, Wakanda’s resident genius mastermind.

But as most of the room stiffens, Rogers relaxes. His shoulders slump, his eyes soften, his hands steady, and he looks up at Stark with clear adoration and respect in his eyes. It feels almost intimate, to watch them just look at each other.

Rogers and Stark are more than just boyfriends, they’re effortlessly comfortable with each other. They bring this sense of completeness, when they’re together. Stark will start a sentence, and Rogers will finish it without even looking up from the task at hand. They move with effortless ease, tossing each other jackets and keys, kissing each other goodbye before functions and events. They make the most mundane things seem fluid and simple, yet nothing they do is monotonous or overbearing.

It’s fascinating to just watch them exist, the sheer trust they have in each other. There’s no doubt in my mind, watching them as Tony walks into the house, immediately seeking Steve’s embrace, that they would do anything and everything for each other.

I mention this to Captain Rogers, who smiles fondly as he looks down, rubbing his wedding ring.

“You seem so in touch. It seems hard to imagine you disagreeing, or fighting about anything,” I say, watching his reaction.

He sighs and shakes his head a little, although the corners of his lips tug up in a ghost of a smile. “We do fight,” he says slowly, “But not as much as we used to. Tony takes less risks, and I try to be less of a ‘stubborn asshole,’ as he likes to say.”

I laugh along with him, and that’s when a tall, lanky blonde young man strolls into the kitchen, nonchalant and casual. He pulls open the fridge door and grabs a yogurt before even noticing my presence.

“Oh,” he says, once he spots me, a spoonful of yogurt stalling on its way to his mouth. “Hi?”

“Hi,” I say back, and Rogers turns to look at us both.

“Jesse,” he says, gesturing to the boy, “This is Harley Keener.”

“Hi,” Harley says, nodding his head in my direction. He turns to Rogers and raises his eyebrows in excitement, his eyes going wide. “I’m gonna be down in the lab, yeah? Tony says he’s got some new stuff for me to look at?”

Rogers nods and smiles as Harley bounds away, his feet flying down the stairs to what I presume is Stark’s workshop.

“Nice kid,” I comment, and Steve smiles, his eyes fond.

“Yeah,” he agrees, his fingers rubbing at his engagement ring. At the unasked question in the air, Rogers fills in the blanks. “He helped Tony out a while ago,” Steve says, and doesn’t offer any other explanation.

I nod. It’s not strange, to think of Tony Stark taking young bright minds under his wing. It’s almost sweet, to imagine the scene without me in it, to picture Tony Stark and Steve Rogers joking with Harley, a achingly domestic scene. And while Rogers said that they aren’t looking into adoption at the moment, it’s easy to imagine Tony Stark beaming like a proud parent at Harley’s graduation, or to picture him holding a child in his arms.

When I mention Harley to Stark, he laughs, throwing his head back, a loud clear sound.

“You met Harley?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I did,” I say, and Tony shakes his head, smiling.

“He’s a troublemaker,” he says, pointing a finger at me, “A complete tyke.”

“He seems sweet,” I offer. Tony smiles, wide, all teeth, before it turns softer, kinder, and in that moment, I understand _exactly_ what Steve Rogers fell for. His eyes are bright and soft, his smile is sweet and caring.

“He’s a good kid,” Tony says. “He’s bright. Fuck, he’s so bright. He’s gonna change the world someday, just you watch,” Stark says, his eyes staring straight through me.

And I find myself believing him. Not because the few minutes I spent with Harley Keener were particularly enlightening, but because Tony Stark has the inexplicable capability of making words seem powerful, of making the future seem almost tangible. Stark’s a futurist, after all, and when he points his finger at me and proclaims that the young teenager I met yesterday is going places, I believe him instinctually.

I nod, and that’s when I can’t help but bring it up, just because it’s such a small, trivial thing, and yet it matters so much, it means so much.

“He does that too,” I say, gesturing at the ring Tony’s rubbing at.

“What?” he asks, tilting his head and staring at me with those big brown eyes.

“Steve,” I say. “He rubs at his ring too.”

Tony shrugs, but a smirk finds its way onto his features. “Lots of people rub their rings.”

“No,” I say, rushing to explain, “He does it in the _exact_ same way. The exact same.”

Stark raises an eyebrow and stares at me for a second before his features soften, and he smiles a little, faintly. For a second, I’m concerned that I’ve mentioned a sensitive topic, judging from the way his eyebrows furrow and his foot taps faster under the table, but instead of snapping at me, he gives me a soft, almost contemplative look.

“Yeah,” he says, softly, “We do a lot of things the same way.” He seems to think about that thought for a while, staring off into space, the silence stretching on and on. It’s a sweet sentiment, and it’s true. While they’re both very distinct, different people, Rogers and Stark operate in tandem, a finely tuned machine, a well made clock.

Then, he snaps out of it and claps his hands together, smiling. “Well,” he says, shrugging, “Guess that’s what happens when you’ve been with the guy for 10 years.”

I laugh, and nod in concession. “Yeah,” I say, downing the rest of my champagne flute, “I suppose that’s true.”

Later in the day, I sit down with them both, Stark with a glass of wine and a cat resting in his lap, Rogers with a sketchbook and glasses lying across his legs. They’re twined together on their large couch, Stark’s legs thrown on top of Rogers, their backs resting against the soft cushions.

The scene is so normal, so effortlessly simple, and yet it stirs an emotion in my chest I can’t quite describe. Here are two of the most powerful men in the world, Captain America, a man who punched Hitler, who sacrificed his life for thousands, a living legend, and Tony Stark, the invincible genius, sitting together, drinking wine and talking to me.

In that moment, I am overwhelmed with gratitude, and I can’t help myself from smiling, beaming, really. Stark seems to enjoy my happiness, returning the grin. Rogers is far more reserved, looking up to give me a few soft glances, but normally hiding behind the shield that his fiance so easily provides.

We talk for a few moments, nothing important, and yet it’s striking, just to watch them interact. Rogers takes an interest in the wine Stark’s holding, and Tony holds the glass up to his lips, tipping it back. Rogers accepts the routine with ease, and after he pulls away, Stark gently swipes at his bottom lip, wiping any wine that’s spilled.

Steve smiles at him, and it’s tender and soft, fondness in his eyes. Tony returns it, and leans forward to kiss him, brief and short. Steve leans forwards, until a hand on his shoulder stops him, and with a blush rising to his cheeks, he looks back over at me and stammers out an apology.

To reassure him, I shake my head. “There’s nothing sweeter to see than people in love,” I say, tipping my own glass towards Stark.

Rogers nods a little, and gives me one of his rare smiles. “Yeah,” he says, one hand resting across Tony’s legs, “That’s true.”

Over the course of the night, I learn that their cat is called Ada, named after Ada Lovelace, the world’s first computer programmer. She’s a sweet cat, black and grey, with darker spots and dots across her fur. She acclimates to me fairly quickly, walking slowly over and resting herself in my lap.

“I wouldn’t take you to be cat people,” I say, as they watch their cat settling herself in my lap.

Rogers huffs a little, an amused expression on his face. “Tony’s not,” he says, tilting his head at his fiance, “And I wasn’t. We didn’t really get her, per se.”

I tilt my head in lieu of a question, and Stark jumps in to fill in the gaps.

“-What my darling fiance is trying to say, of course, is that we were kindly gifted with her.”

“Dumped with her, more like,” Steve murmurs below his breath, and Stark’s grin grows wider.

I raise my eyebrow at them, and Rogers rushes to explain. “Natasha gave us to her. It was supposed to be hers, but then Bucky moved in, and of course, he’s allergic, so we got her.”

“Oh,” I respond, and look down at the cat purring in the crook of my legs. It’s a strange thought, that the feline in my lap was once owned by two of the world’s most deadly assassins, but I push it aside as best as I can.

“So,” I say, in an attempt to push the conversation forward, “You’ve been together for 10 years now. Do you think anything is going to change drastically through marriage?”

Tony laughs, and Rogers grins. “No,” he says, “I don’t think so. What about you, Tony?”

Tony shoots me a look, that says: _can you believe this guy?_ before raising an eyebrow and smirking. “No,” he says, leaning against Rogers, “Not unless you go all Terminator on me.”

Rogers snorts a little, and takes the glass of wine from Stark’s hand, placing it on their glass table. “I’ll do my best not to.”

Their cat nudges against my legs, and I’m reminded that I only have a few more moments with the couple until I’ve got a plane to catch.

“Lastly,” I say, “Are you looking forward to anything in particular? In the future, that is.”

Rogers smiles at me, and then looks over at his husband, who has a strange, almost melancholy, half sentimental look on his face. “Tony?” he says, one arm curling around Stark’s shoulders.

“I do, actually.” Stark says, interlacing his hand with Steve’s, “I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life with this guy. I’m lucky.”

Rogers smiles at him, and then kisses him, briefly, before turning back to me. “Yeah,” he says, grinning at his fiance, “Me too.”

And with that final question, it marks my que to leave. I’m on a flight to Tokyo in the next hour, courtesy of Stark Industries. A week later, a simple envelope is hand delivered to my door. On the return address, I see the familiar number of the Rogers-Stark household, and when I open it, I’m greeted with a wedding invitation, simple and elegant.

On the back, there’s a handwritten note.

_Dear Jesse, thank you for being such a gracious guest. As a thank you, we’d like to invite you to our wedding. I hope you can make it, looking forward to seeing you there!_

_-Steve G Rogers, Tony Stark._

I smile down at the note, my mother’s voice flitting through my mind.

_“Jesse, love is a blessing. It inspires, it confounds, it encourages us. It makes us better people, and those that have it make the world a better place.”_

A month later, as I watch Tony Stark, exchange “I do’s” with Steve Rogers, I’m absolutely certain that my mother was right. Love is a blessing, and I have no doubt, that going into the future, their marriage, this union, will be nothing but a blessing.

So, to the happy couple, on behalf of myself, my mother, and the world, c _ongratulations._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments warm my heart! You can find me on tumblr @bigstarkenergy.


End file.
